Greece (WOD)
Greece is a state at the Mediterranean and best known for its advances in early history. In Modern Nights, Greece is best known as a holiday place, but some of its supernatural inhabitants have not forgotten. Vampire: The Masquerade Greece -as one of the birthplaces of western culture- marked the first skirmish between the Brujah and the Ventrue. The Brujah Praedicanda and Assamite Viziers dwelled in Athens, attracted by its new political vigor and philosophical developments, the Ventrue prospered in Sparta, valuing the discipline and bravery of the inhabitants, and the Toreador made their home on Crete, cherishing the early advances into art by the mortals. Mortal conflicts like the Peloponnesian War resulted in the first Brujah War between Athens and Sparta, which was decided by the Ventrue. Afterwards, many Elders abandoned Greece for the new mortal colonies of Rome and Carthage. Many methuselahs were sired in ancient Greece, some of whom appear to have been characters in the Illiad, such as Menele, Helena, and perhaps Alexander of Paris (another name for the character Paris). The Brujah embraced several Greek philosophers including Critias and Heracleitus, while the Ventrue similarly embraced the philosopher Democritus. Other apparently ancient Greek vampires include Alexia Theusa, Andeleon, Artemis Orthia, Boukephos, Constancia, Cretheus, Demetrius, Dionysius, Eletria, Karotos, Evarchus, Lados, Iontius, Lysander, Medon, Medusa, Minos, Minotaur, Peisistratos, Petaniqua, Sybil, and Tegyrius. Several antediluvians appear to have been active in the region, such as Arikel, Troile, Lasombra, and Ventrue. As Sutekh was known as Typhon in ancient Greece, he may have journeyed there as well. The bloodline known as City Gangrel today were once called Greek Gangrel and may have roots in ancient Greece. There is also a rare Greek breed of Nosferatu called the Larvae who tunnel through rock with their teeth. The 3 founding members of the Sisterhood of Erinyes, a society of female Assamites, were embraced in this era. The Baali Nergal moved the tomb of Namtaru to the labyrinth of Knossos on Crete which led to the events of the Second Baali War, where members of all 13 clans would work to destroy the Baali there. The name of the Baali Discipline of Daimonion is Greek in origin. In the Dark Ages, most of Greece was under the nominal control of Byzantium and Constantinople. Following the fall of Constantinople during the Fourth Crusade, many fleeing Cainites fled to the Greek islands and established domains there, each dedicating themselves on their own pursuits: Some wanted to take back Constantinople, while others decided to establish their own interpretation of the Dream. Greece was particular popular by the Brujah, who often used its islands to establish social experiments like New Lacaedemonia on how to best recreate Carthage. In the Modern Nights, the Kindred of Greece swear fealty to one city-state or another. The princes of such city-states as Athens, Corinth, Sparta, and Thessaloniki have little real power, and the country is hopelessly divided. Most of the Elders are Toreador, with a liberal sprinkling of Malkavians, Ventrue, Brujah and Gangrel; Tremere are rare in Greece. Nosferatu often find Greece to their liking, as most Kindred tend to be so busy squabbling over their own internecine politics that they have no time to pick on anyone else. The Sabbat has cast an interested eye toward Greece, thinking an incursion here would take little effort and would remain unnoticed. Branches of the Tzimisce ghoul families dwell here, waiting for their masters' commands to strike. Many Greek princes also practice the tradition of vendetta, meaning that if Final Death is inflicted upon a Kindred in a domain, offender and his childer are also punished by this. Another interesting hotspot is Yiaros, a complete island owned by a Ventrue, who is open to every Kindred who will abide to its rules. Final Nights The Toreador Antediluvian is currently thought to be awakened, residing once more in Greece. Werewolf: The Apocalypse Greece is the traditional home of the Black Furies, who maintain several Caerns on its islands. Tribal legends of the Furies often reflect the Greek myths of antiquity (although in a more feminine light). Members of other tribes rarely hold more than embassies. Greece used to be the home of the Apis, wereaurochs who were hunted to extinction during the War of Rage. Caerns * Sept of Bygone Visions Mage: The Ascension Many Paradigms own their existence the early advances of Greek philosophers and scientists. Early Hermetic Houses were founded side by side with the forerunners of the modern Technocracy (the early Daedalans). In the Modern Nights, the Cult of Ecstasy finds the relaxed atmosphere in Greece much to its liking, drawing on the rites of Dionysian cults of antiquity. The Euthanatos tradition of the Hierochthonoi see themselves as inheritors of the tradition of priests to the Underworld, while Verbena and Hermetics still maintain Nodes on places of historical importance. The Technocracy, however, also sees Greece as a valuable beachhead to penetrate the stubborn Consensus of the Middle East. Wraith: The Oblivion Stygia originated as a Dark Kingdom of the Mediterranean, and Greece was one of its centerpoints. Charon himself was rumored to have been of greek origin during his life. Many strongholds of the Hierarchy lied in the Necropoli under several ancient cities that date back to antiquity. This resulted in a fluctuating Shroud and many of the ancient greeks practiced funeral rites like the Obolus that shaped Stygia up to this day. Like the rest of the Shadowlands, most of the Greek Underworld was torn to shreds in the Sixth Great Maelstrom. Changeling: The Dreaming Many fae, like the Satyrs, originate in the early dreams of human civilization and flocked to ancient Greece, resulting in the human stories about Arcadia (which was used originally to describe the ). Wandering Eshu often made a short stop in Greek towns and several Inanimae used to live there before the Sundering. Greece is part of the Galacian Confederation. Also, the Moirae, Adhene that were not banished following the War of Trees, made their home in ancient Greece, speaking dark prophecies to human and fae alike. Hunter: The Reckoning The Akritai, witch-hunters of the orthodox Chruch, operate in Greece, as well as outposts of the Arcanum. The headquarters of the Orphic Circle used to be in Thessaly until ist destruction. Imbued have appeared in Greece, but have yet to form any coherent organizations. Mummy: The Resurrection Alexander's conquest introduced Greek culture and thought to Egypt, which led to an influx of mystical and philosophical ideas that both swelled the ranks of the Cult of Isis and watered down the strength of its disciples. It may have also led to versions of the Spell of Life appearing in Greece and elsewhere along the Mediterranean, spawning the mummies known as the Cabiri, named after the Secret Writings of Cabirus. The author made the claim that he was an Egyptian mummy created by the Cult of Isis but taught the Spell of Life by Thoth himself – a claim that the Shemsu-heru scorned. Copies of the writings passed through various hands in Greece and Asia Minor, leading to the creation of other mummies. Horus tracked down all known copies of the Secret Writings of Cabirus and destroyed them, although it's possible that some may still exist. With the rise of the Amenti, Greece is tied marginally to the Web of Faith. Demon: The Fallen (...) Timeline *10500 BCE: The Greek myth of Astraea is linked to this year. *2800 BCE-1100 BCE: Followers of science and magic explore the intricacies of their respective paths. Historical scientists include and . The Golden Age of Greek Magic encompasses the exploits of and . and his brother lead the Israelites out of Egypt. * circa 1960 BCE - 1900 BCE: Career of legendary Daedalus the Great. *2500 BCE: Archmagi Djhowtey and his wife Sesheta are active in Phoenicia (located in the Mediterranean and the Middle East, and in Egypt. The two are responsible for the creation of the alphabet. *1000s BCE: The "Platonian" Atlantis exists as a Minoan colony on the Aegean island of Thera. *1960 BCE - 1900 BCE: Career of legendary Daedalus the Great. *1600s BCE: Golden Age of Greek Magick begins. Medea, Circe, Orpheus, and dozens of others exhibit mystical powers. Philosopher Aretus writes the basis of the Kitab al Alacir. *1523 BCE: The first application of artificial creation, later dubbed HIT Mark I. Examples include , the bronze giant; Daedalus' mechanical minotaur, and the of . *1520 BCE:The "Platonian" Atlantis, a Minoan colony on the Aegean island of Thera, is destroyed when the volcano which formed the island erupts. *1200 BCE: Trojan War takes place. When Agamemnon returns home, he is murdered by his wife Clytemnestra; for sacrificing his daughter for good winds. Clytemnestra is in turn, murdered by her son Orestes. Orestes is hounded by vengeful Black Furies for matricide, until he reaches Athens and throws himself on the mercy of the court. The Incarna Athena casts the deciding vote to spare his life. The Black Furies no longer trust the Athenians to fairly dispense justice, and take over justice in Athens for nearly a century. -18 *1100s BCE: End of the Golden Age of Greek Magick. *800 BCE: Melanippe, a Maenad, exists around this time. She creates a Wonder, the Dithyramb of the Maenad Melanippe. *800 BCE-500 BCE: Growth of Greek city-states (e.g. Athens). Expansion of Congregational activities into Europe. *680 BCE: The of philosophy attempts to define reality through pure reason. *672 BCE-525 BCE: The 26th Dynasty in Egypt; the increasing contact between Greece and Egypt (and the import of mercenaries from the former to the latter) allows Black Furies to enter the land of Khem and help strengthen the remaining werewolves there. *660 BCE: Lydian king Gyges sends Greek mercenaries to Egypt to aid Pharaoh . First major Hellenizing influence on the Thothian practise of the Art. *650 BCE: Legends say the great Black Fury Leukippes slays a corrupt priest of Apollo, Kamisos, around this time. * 650 BCE: The Milesian school describes the world as consisting of fundamental, primordial elements. Thales of Miletus and his disciples develop the Greek atomic theory. * 640 BCE: of Athens is born. * 612 BCE: Scythians and Medes sack . Black Fury Leukippes and her pack fight in the battle. *600 BCE: The Greeks venerate Dionysus. References Category:World of Darkness geography